


【KK】灰色大衣x黑色長裙(R18一发完)

by KinKi_Kids_Forever



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKi_Kids_Forever/pseuds/KinKi_Kids_Forever





	【KK】灰色大衣x黑色長裙(R18一发完)

堂本刚笑着看文春的报导，自家的巨匠又穿那件自己送的灰色大衣，都忘了当初为什么都要送给他，只记得第一眼觉得他适合就买下。

"巨匠，你为什么还穿这件阿，都多久了？"  
"忘了。"  
"虽然是很帅，可是你的手臂都不合适了。"

堂本光一什么都没有说，就直接把人抱到自己的床上，压着人吻上了那张自己迷恋的小嘴。

"嗯～扣酱，怎么了。"  
"你今天真空上台了。"  
"什么嘛，是造型师的祸。"  
"我喜欢。"

堂本刚因为喜欢那条长裙所以叫造型师买下，并穿着回家，所以堂本光一把顺着长裙摸上那条他迷恋的小腿。

"つよ，你的腿毛太性感了。"  
"fufu，你胡说什么了。"  
"我不准你再给人看。"

亲吻着在他心中是完美的腿，慢慢撩起了那条长裙， 顺着腿亲吻到大腿内侧惹得堂本刚压抑的呻吟着。

"嗯～扣酱。"  
"つよ，你硬了。"

堂本光一伸手抚上了堂本刚半硬的分身，隔着内裤轻轻的吻了一下，堂本刚舒服的扭动着，腿不自主的勾着堂本光一的脖子。

"つよ，等我一下。"

堂本刚被堂本光一撩到一半，堂本光一居然把人放下不知道去干嘛。直到那人回来堂本刚再也忍不住的笑了出来，堂本光一居然真空的穿着那件灰色大衣回来。

"巨匠，你怎么了。"  
"つよ不是说帅吗，今天就让你看个够。"

堂本光一穿着那灰色大衣真的很帅，里面是真空的话却有点可笑，可是看着那蓄势待发的巨物，他可笑不出来。

"扣酱～"  
"つよ我可从你换衣服就忍到现在了。"

没错，KinKi Kids今天还是一人一间乐屋，可是是打通的乐屋，堂本光一从堂本刚脱下裤子那一刻开始就虎视眈眈的，让堂本刚本整场都怕他兽性大发。放开了大腿内侧，堂本光一把堂本刚身上的衣服都脱下，直接啃咬着胸前的小红点，其中一只手揉上了另一边的胸部。

"嗯～扣酱，另一边也要～"

默默耕耘着的堂本光一用着下身磨蹭着堂本刚的分身，堂本刚挺着胸，觉得自己的下身快要烧起来了，想让他再贴近自己融合在一起。

"つよ，来趴着。"

堂本刚乖乖的顺从堂本光一趴在床上，撅起屁股摇了摇，堂本光一撩起了那他长裙将内裤脱到脚裸，把床头的润滑油倒在他的屁蛋上，惹的堂本刚舒爽的叫了出来。不知道堂本光一从那里找来了跳蛋，开动了那圆滑的小玩具，从屁蛋上不停的滑动着。

"阿～痒....扣酱～"

堂本刚对于那小玩具不陌生，堂本光一常常用这招令堂本刚痒痒的求着他进来，可是今天的堂本光一恨下决心的决定慢慢玩下去。

"つよ，那里痒了？嗯～"

轻轻的在堂本刚敏感的耳边说着，他怕太大声会造成堂本刚的负担，可是受不了引诱舔着他的耳窝。堂本刚一个转身把人压在身下，拿起堂本光一手中的跳蛋，坐着他的巨物趴在他的身下，自己按着跳蛋顺着穴口按摩着，感觉到渐渐放松的内穴，堂本刚真接在跳蛋塞了进去。  
并没有扩张的内穴被跳蛋弄的有点痛，可是那震动也带了无限快感，愈塞愈进去直到跳蛋能直接刺激着前列线，那快感让堂本刚不停前后磨蹭着堂本光一的灼热，堂本光一快给那小妖精弄的想直接把人压在身下狠狠的干他，可是却很享受那个不满足所以在磨蹭的堂本刚主动着。

"阿～扣酱～要.....要你～"

跳蛋不停刺激着紧致的内穴，堂本刚很快的就软软趴在堂本光一身上，腰还在不停得摆动着，嘴里喊着零碎的呻吟声，很快的堂本刚就不停的颤抖着，身上的肌肉不受控的收缩着，直接就射在自己跟堂本光一的身上。

堂本刚软软的靠在堂本光一身上，那条长裙已经被不同的液体沾湿了，堂本光一抬起了堂本刚的身体连着内裤脱了那条长裙，堂本刚意乱情迷的看着线条分明的身躯，手跟脚一同的勾住了堂本光一。

"扣酱，这件大衣你穿的太帅，我后悔了不应该让你穿出去的。"

堂本光一二话不说的把堂本刚的双腿掰成M字形，手指直接的伸进了那高潮过后的内穴，甬道里那四周包围着的温热感，让堂本光一夹住跳蛋不停的进出着，虽然有心避开那敏感点，可是堂本刚还是尖叫着。

噗的一声，堂本光一直接把小玩具抽了出来，马上感觉到空虚感的堂本刚不停的磨蹭着，顺着小穴流出了不少肠液。堂本光一再次的倒了些润滑油在手上，把手指交叉的挤进了吸引着他的甬道内不停的抽插着，不停发出噗滋噗滋的声响。

"阿～扣酱.....快点～嗯.....快要....快要到了....."

熟悉怎么能让恋人瞬间高潮的堂本光一不停的刺激着堂本刚，强烈的快感让堂本刚觉得自己在云上飘着，快要到达终点时堂本光一却全部的退出了，硬生生的让堂本刚停住了。

"つよ，这么快就又要射了，可是我还可怜着。"

堂本刚看着堂本光一硬的发烫的巨物，跪坐着温柔的抚上去撸动着，不停的亲吻着，连口水都不受控的顺着双方的脸颊流到了脖子上。堂本刚用食指不停的一边扣着铃口一边不停的刺激着柱身，他能感觉到堂本光一那里每一条血管因为自己的刺激不停的充着血。

"扣酱明天放假哦～"

堂本刚放开了堂本光一的嘴，诱惑的看着对方的眼睛，外M的双腿，双手撑着床上，堂本光一把他的头压到自己的巨物前。

"つよ它还在等你安慰...嗯～"

当堂本光一还没把本来要说的话完整得讲完，堂本刚就直接的把整根含了起来，那可爱的小嘴被堂本光一塞的满满，一边摇着屁股一边不停的上下摆动。堂本光一感觉到堂本刚有意的在每一下都用力的吸着，手忍不住的抓住了他的头有节奏的用力压下去，感觉到深处的缩紧，堂本光一差点就直接缴到堂本刚的口里，马上放开了堂本刚的头。

差点被堂本光一弄得窒息的堂本刚，抬头轻轻的咳嗽着，那渐渐的被泪水充斥着的双眼，微红的脸颊都让堂本光一兽性大发了起来，再次把人压在身下并且把全部的润滑油倒在堂本刚的身上，拿起了那快被忘记的跳蛋沾了一些就直接的塞进了堂本刚的小穴内。

跳蛋再加上手指不停的扣着内壁，堂本刚觉得自己快要被堂本光一弄坏了，渐渐的从一根手指加到三根，堂本刚不停的扭动并呻吟着。

"扣...扣酱，给我～"

堂本光一觉得扩张的差不多，就把手指抽出，用自己的肉棒顶住穴口，利用屁股缝上下摇动的却不进去，虽然堂本刚身内有一颗跳蛋，可是他想要堂本光一那又热又粗的巨物填充着自己，不停分泌的肠液因为摇动的动作，令两方的大腿都湿掉了，堂本光一终于轻轻插了进去，可以进入了一半又退出了，不停重复戳着穴口附近。

"阿～扣酱...嗯....跳蛋～"

堂本刚被穴口抽插的肉棒跟压着敏感点的跳蛋弄得精神快崩溃了，他想要想要更多，想要堂本光一狠狠得操着自己，想堂本光一让自己不停高潮着。

"深点...再深点～扣酱....阿～"

突然间堂本光一连着跳蛋直接插到堂本刚的深处，大开大合的抽插着，堂本光一每下抵到深处都能感觉到跳蛋震动着自己的龟头，这种快感让堂本光一忍不住得压住了堂本刚的小腿，把他的腿掰成大M，抽插的愈来愈快像打桩般想把自己整个人跟堂本刚融合在一起。

堂本刚双手圈住了堂本光一的脖子，头往上抬头，不同的感觉不停的刺激着自己，零碎的呻吟不停的从口中漏了出来，堂本光一啃咬着堂本刚挺着的胸部，微微刺痛的感觉让堂本刚不自主的夹紧了内穴，惹的堂本光一低吟了起来。

"つよ好紧，快要夹断我了。"  
"阿～太...太刺激了，嗯嗯～我要射了～"

堂本刚再次被操到射了出来，这次喷射的程度直接把堂本光一身上的大衣弄脏了，有些更是沾到了自己跟对方的下巴上。堂本光一在堂本刚射了之后直接退出了，在堂本刚还在沉浸高潮的快感下，他感觉到自己那麻麻的后穴被湿润而且灵活的东西搅拌着，低头一看发现堂本光一不停的舔弄着自己刚高潮的后穴不禁的再次收缩着肌肉。

"扣酱！！跳蛋....拿..拿出来～"

堂本刚再也受不了这样的刺激，求饶般的希望堂本光一把跳蛋拿出来，这次堂本光一很快的就顺着堂本刚的意，把跳蛋拿了出来抛到床下，可是这样的直接用龟头插在穴口并没有动。

"つよ还是要吗？还是要跳蛋就好了，嗯？"  
"嗯～扣酱....要扣酱～"

在堂本刚说完后堂本光一一下挺身用力的顶了进去，抵住了深处底下脱掉了那件被精液弄脏的灰色大衣，手撑在堂本刚的头两侧，缓缓的抽插着。虽然每一下都是擦着前列线直到深处，可是堂本刚觉得还不够，想再快一点。

"嗯...扣酱...快一点嘛～"

堂本光一这辈子最受不了的就是堂本刚的撒娇，不管是在那里，在床上更是直接让堂本光一想把他操哭求饶。所以从这一下开始，堂本光一决定遵从心中的想法，不停用力的顶弄着堂本刚，俯身吻着他的嘴，堂本刚紧紧的把堂本光一抱住，堂本光一用力的程度令堂本刚觉得自己快要被他操到散架，连呻吟都没办法继续，只能从堂本光一口中不停的索取空气。

手不自主的抚上自己的分身，顺着每一下堂本光一的进出根本不需要自己撸动着都能够安慰着他，很快的堂本刚尖叫着并再次射出，那已经半透明的液体弄得两人满身都是，而堂本光一也快的射在堂本刚那瞬间收缩抽搐的内穴内，两人在事后紧紧的相拥着，感受着对方那不平稳的气息。堂本光一抱着堂本刚到浴室清理着身体内的液体，高潮多次的堂本刚根本没有力气只能任由堂本光一摆弄，虽然堂本光一对堂本刚的欲望没有终点，可是知道自己恋人身体状况，很快清理干净的就抱着软软的堂本刚睡觉去。

－終わり－


End file.
